


Body Language

by Deadlihood



Series: Alternate Me's Love Alternate You's [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, M/M, Top! Jiyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlihood/pseuds/Deadlihood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nude modeling has its perks, especially when the hot artist can't stop staring at you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Language

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my beloved Dani.

It always happened this way. Jiyong would get an email to go somewhere, he’d show up, be welcomed in, and take off his clothes.

Youngbae liked to describe Jiyong’s job that way so he sounded like a hooker, but honestly it wasn’t far from the truth. Being a nude model for artists was something like being a hooker, if slightly more classy. At least he’d never had sex with one of the artists he sat for.

But for Seunghyun, he might make an exception. When he’d heard that CSH had wanted him to sit for a portrait, he’d been thrilled. He owned one of his paintings (a print, of course) and loved the reclusive artist’s work. So even if he had to drive out of Seoul and out to the strange villa, he didn’t care. His naked body was going to be immortalized in a CSH painting.

CSH had turned out to be Seunghyun, a tall, handsome, quiet man with big hands that made his brushes look impossibly small. He always played classical music in the background, quietly, so that it didn’t interfere with his work. Jiyong liked the sound of it in the background. It helped keep him entertained when he had to keep completely still. He’d sat for artists that had kept the studio completely silent and he’d practically lost his mind.

He parked in the driveway, as he always did, leaving his jacket in the car. Not like he’d need it when he got inside, anyway. He jogged up the front steps in just his tank top and jeans, pausing to brush his bleached blond hair out of his eyes, and rang the doorbell.

Seunghyun, who’d been expecting him of course, was quick to answer the door. He was dressed in one of his paint splattered sweaters and a pair of soft pants. Jiyong was dying to know what he was hiding underneath his clothes. He had the broad shoulders and chest of a male model, but kept his body hidden under loose clothes and layers.

“Would you like some tea before we start?” Seunghyun asked, letting Jiyong in.

“I’m all right, thank you.” Jiyong followed him down the hall to his studio, already methodically removing his bracelets and rings. The only things Seunghyun ever let him keep on were his earrings. The small silver hoops mostly blended in with his hair anyway. Seunghyun took his place behind his easel and Jiyong stripped off his clothes, dropping them into a pile on the studio floor. He wasn’t shy about his body, but Seunghyun always respectfully kept his eyes averted while he was undressing. It made no sense, especially since he was painting a portrait of him nude.

Then again, as Jiyong arranged himself on the burgundy velvet loveseat, his dick was carefully hidden by the angle of his legs. Not that he was shy about that either. He’d had a full frontal portrait painted once; the only thing blurred had been his face, as if he’d moved when someone was taking a photograph of him. His facial features had still been recognizable that he’d had to warn his family. They weren’t exactly thrilled about the fact that their son was a nude model, but it brought him good money and he was immortalizing himself in art.

Because Seunghyun was painting him with his face turned towards the viewer of the painting, Jiyong got to watch him work. He was always careful and precise, an array of brushes waiting for him to pick them up, to dip them into the variety of paints clustered around him.

“Do you work on this when I’m not around?” Jiyong asked, careful to keep his body in the same position. He knew artists could get tetchy if the shadows he was casting got moved around.

“Sometimes.” The word was garbled by the paintbrush he was holding in his mouth as he used a tiny brush to fill in some small detail. “We already did the match to your skin, so I fill it in sometimes if I’ve already laid down the shadows.”

“And my tattoos?”

“Some of them won’t be making it in.” He snorted. “Like the little X’s on your belly.”

“I happen to love those.” Jiyong sniffed, offended.

“When you get offended it makes your stomach tense up. Relax.”

“You watch me that carefully, huh.”

“You model for me, Jiyong. I have to pay attention if I’m going to get this right.” He poked his head around the easel, looking at Jiyong under those thick dark brows of his. “It would be easier if you didn’t wear your emotions in your whole body.”

“So you can read my emotions based on my body.”

“Most of the time, yes.”

“So, Seunghyun-ssi, what am I feeling right now?”

The artist looked at him, the leonine way he was stretched over the loveseat, the quirk of his eyebrows, the way his full lips were parted. He swallowed hard around a lump that had formed in his throat. “You want to prove me wrong.”

“That’s not an answer.” Jiyong let it go, sharp eyes noting the way that Seunghyun had shifted uncomfortably in his chair. The model knew exactly how to use his body and his face to his advantage, and if that non-answer was any indication, Seunghyun had probably gotten a little bit of an awkward boner right then. That went perfectly with Jiyong’s plans. He knew Seunghyun was close to finishing the part of the painting that required his constant presence like this, so if he was going to seduce the artist, now was going to be the time. That way it wouldn’t be awkward if he got shot down. Not that he was expecting to be shot down. Call him arrogant, but Jiyong was used to getting what he wanted, including men. A shy, reserved artist would probably be no different.

They usually worked in two hours stretches, to give Seunghyun’s hands a rest and to let Jiyong get up and stretch a bit. Maintaining the same position for long periods of time could give him cramps in his muscles if he wasn’t careful. So every two hours, Seunghyun used a timer for it, he would pause the music and let Jiyong get up and wander around. He never really looked at the model during it, because Jiyong never bothered to put his clothes back on, but today was different. Jiyong could see Seunghyun sneaking glances at him in the reflection in the window glass. He had to fight to keep a smile off his face, pretending to look out at Seunghyun’s well kept garden. He had a huge yard, overflowing with flowers and greenery.

When he caught Seunghyun staring unabashedly at his ass, Jiyong decided it was his time to strike.

“So, Seunghyun-ssi, when do you take _your_ clothes off?” He said, turning around to face the artist. Seunghyun’s face immediately turned red and he tried to hide behind the canvas, but there was nowhere to go.

“What do you mean?” The artist sputtered, stirring his paintbrushes in the water cup nervously.

“When do I get to see what you’re hiding under there? After all, you get to see me naked every week.” He advanced towards Seunghyun and the other man seemed to fall deeper into panic mode with every step.

“I, um, don’t think that’s entirely appropriate…”

“Art can’t be inappropriate, can it? And maybe I’m dabbling in photography and I want to see if you’d be a good model.” He was now standing directly in front of the older man, fully naked and on display. Seunghyun looked like he wished the floor would swallow him whole.

“Jiyong…” It came out as sort of a whine between his teeth, not the stern voice he’d been hoping for.

“Just give me a peek.” Jiyong wheedled, long fingers running along the hem of the sweater. The artist seemed to be teetering on the edge of making a decision, and then he looked at Jiyong’s face and nearly fell off the stool. He didn’t think he’d ever been looked at with such pure, unfiltered lust before. Well, he probably had, and he hadn’t noticed it. Women seemed attracted to him, but he’d never been interested in it. But Jiyong, lion-like, lithe, muscled Jiyong, he was attracted to. So he let the model pull his sweater over his head and didn’t even hide himself with his arms.

Jiyong’s mouth fell open at the sight he had revealed. He had been expecting maybe a soft stomach or just a flat chest, but that wasn’t what he found at all. No, Seunghyun’s chest was broad and bronze, well-muscled and strong.

“Can I touch?” Jiyong asked, barely able to keep himself from making a gleeful sound when Seunghyun nodded. He ran his hands over the artist’s chest, marveling at how soft his skin was. Experimentally, he flicked his thumb over his nipple, receiving a low groan in return. “Do you want to touch me?”

Seunghyun reached out, but hesitated, hand wavering in the air. Jiyong took it and placed it on his chest, letting the other man feel him. He was starting to harden up a little and it was incredibly obvious since he was, you know, naked. Seunghyun had noticed and flushed a little, the pink color in his cheeks making his handsome face more striking. Jiyong tipped his chin up with one finger, turning his face upwards so he could kiss him. Seunghyun tasted like tea and cigarettes and that milk candy he ate obsessively while he worked. He let Jiyong take the lead, falling soft and pliant under Jiyong’s touch. It helped Jiyong get him off the chair and over to the loveseat, where he could straddle the artist and kiss him more comfortably. Jiyong could feel hardness under his hips, hidden by those loose pants.

“Now, what could you be hiding under here?” Jiyong hooked his fingers in the waistband of the pants, looking up at Seunghyun for permission. The artist held his gaze and then nodded slowly, lifting his hips to help Jiyong pull them off.

The first two things Jiyong noticed was that Seunghyun apparently didn’t wear underwear under those pants, and that he had a very nice dick. He ran his hands over the other man’s muscular thighs, exploring the dips of muscle. Seunghyun seemed unsure of what to do with his hands, except to hold onto Jiyong’s shoulders.

“You haven’t done this before, have you?” Jiyong murmured, dropping his head to press kisses into the side of Seunghyun’s neck.

“No, never.” The artist whimpered when the model scraped his teeth over a particularly sensitive spot.

“Have you done this with a woman?”

“Yes, of course.” He seemed almost offended that Jiyong would think he was a virgin.

“It’s not that different. We all have places to touch.” Jiyong ran his hand down his stomach, feeling the smooth planes of the artist’s abs. God, how could he hide such a beautiful body under those loose clothes? That was a travesty.

Hesitantly, Seunghyun reached down and ran his palm over the head of Jiyong’s cock. He got a pleased purr in return, giving him the confidence to wrap his hand around it and give it an experimental pump. The angle was different, and the feeling was different, but the motion of it was similar to the way he would touch himself.

Jiyong returned the favor and used his other hand to grab Seunghyun’s head and kiss him again. For a long moment, they devolved into filthy kisses and frantic hand movements, before Jiyong pulled away.

“I really, really want to fuck you.” He said, nudging Seunghyun’s legs apart with his knee. “Can I?”

“I, um, I don’t ever…” He made a vague gesture between his legs with his hand and Jiyong got the message.

“I can work with that.” He carried an emergency sex kit in his bag for good reason. He climbed off the loveseat and dug around his bag, finding a condom and a bottle of lube. “It’ll be easier if you turn over onto your knees.” He waited as the artist clumsily rearranged his limbs so he was on his hands and knees, ass pointed into the air. Jiyong ran his hand soothingly over Seunghyun’s broad back, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades. Then he settled behind him, palming at the very nice ass that had been presented to him.

Seunghyun let out a yelp of surprise when he felt a warm, wet tongue slide over his entrance, enough that Jiyong jerked back. “Are you okay?” He asked, rubbing Seunghyun’s side soothingly.

“Just surprised at the feeling.”

“Did it feel good?”

“….yeah.”

“I’m going to keep going, then.” He waited for a nod of assent before diving back between Seunghyun’s cheeks. The artist soon got used to the feeling and began to enjoy himself, at least until something cold circled his entrance and pushed in gently. Jiyong kept up a steady stream of encouragements as he slowly moved his finger deeper. When he felt Seunghyun relax around him, he slowly started to move his finger. The low moans were music to his ears.

Jiyong added a second finger to the mix before he started searching for Seunghyun’s prostate. It took a moment of curling his fingers and probing around, until he tapped on something and Seunghyun jerked, a high keening noise coming out of his throat.

“What was that?” The artist asked, practically pushing his hips back onto Jiyong’s fingers to get him to do it again.

“That, Seunghyun-ssi, was your prostate.” He flicked his fingers across it again, reveling in the way Seunghyun moaned. He continued working his fingers in and out, careful not to hit his prostate too much. He didn’t want to overstimulate him too much too soon, not when they had such a ways to go. The third finger slid in and he moved his free hand to the front to tug at Seunghyun’s cock, if only to help distract him from the stretch and burn.

“Fuck, Jiyong.” That was the first time he’d ever heard Seunghyun swear, and he wanted to hear him do it again. So he pressed down hard on his prostate and did something interesting with his thumb, and this time the curse come out strangled and high.

“I’m going to add another finger, just to be safe.” Jiyong said, pulling his fingers free to reapply lube. He’d already down a pretty good job, but he wanted to make sure that he didn’t hurt him. Not that his own cock wasn’t aching and neglected.

The fourth finger took Seunghyun longer to get used to, but with Jiyong’s careful attention and vicious jerking, he was able to get his mind off it long enough to let Jiyong work him open again. By now he was panting and aching, his dick leaking onto his nice velvet loveseat. He would have said something if he had thought he was capable of actual speech.

Finally, Jiyong decided they’d prepped enough, and he pulled his fingers out to roll on a condom and generously reapply lube. “You still with me?”

“I never thought I’d say this to you, but could you hurry up? I think I’m dying.” Seunghyun certainly sounded distressed.

Jiyong laughed. “Roll over onto your back, it’ll be easier.” He was a little shorter than Seunghyun, just enough that having him on his hands and knees was going to be difficult. So he helped the artist rearrange himself, pulling his knees up and towards his chest to give him a better vantage point. It took all of Jiyong’s willpower to sink in slowly and not move. He was dying to fuck him, but he couldn’t just pound the shit out of him right off the bat.

“Tell me when I can move.” Jiyong said, gritting his teeth and trying to think of something not sexy to keep himself sane. Seunghyun felt amazing around him and staying still was taking so much effort. Seunghyun let out a soft snuffling sound and moved his hips experimentally.

“It hurts, but its going away.” He said finally. Jiyong slid back and snapped his hips forward, driving himself home. God, it was incredible. Seunghyun squirmed underneath him.

“You’re okay?”

“Please, just do it.” Seunghyun’s hand had started frantically working over himself, which Jiyong took as a sign that he wasn’t the only one who was desperate for release. So he started out slow and steady, keeping his strokes as even as he could. He wanted to make sure Seunghyun came first, which wouldn’t be hard if he could just angle his hips right. He shifted slightly, angling himself upwards slightly, and slammed into it with his next thrust. Seunghyun cursed and dug his nails into Jiyong’s shoulder, still jerking himself with the other hand.

So Jiyong kept going, watching Seunghyun’s blissed out face as he kept hitting the right spot, until he let out a long, high moan and spilled all over himself. Jiyong knew he had a limited amount of time before Seunghyun got oversensitive so he kept moving, the fluttering of Seunghyun’s muscles around him finally letting him spill into the condom.

“ _Fuck_.” Seunghyun said finally. Jiyong laughed, still slightly out of breath.

“That good, huh?” Jiyong smirked up at him, slowly pulling out of him. Seunghyun hissed slightly between his teeth at the sensation.

“I’m afraid to say it was amazing, in case it swells your head.”

“I’m already a nude model. Very little you can say will make my inflated ego bigger.” There was already barely enough space for them to be in the same room at the same time.

“Well, it was amazing. I am sticky now though.” He gestured down at himself.

“That’s why we do clean up afterwards. Come on, bathroom.” He held his hand out for the artist, who took it and led him to the bathroom close to the studio. As they wiped up, Seunghyun caught Jiyong’s eye in the mirror.

“So, when do I get to fuck you?”

Jiyong laughed. He had created a monster, and that painting was never going to get finished. But it was definitely going to be worth it.


End file.
